Digomon Valentines day
by purpletwist
Summary: a year has past since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. the Digidestineds are getting them selves ready for Valentines day, will love bloom or will hearts break, find out on this fun little day
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Digimon story, I've decided to use the English dub names. sorry

Digimon is not mine or the holiday Valentines day

* * *

it was febuary 12th a nice evening at Odaiba japan. in a home inside of a apartment building a young girl is in the kitchen, she has a cookbook on a specific page, suddenly the book is snagged from her sight

"oohhhh, your making chocolates" a teenage boy said looking at the page, the girl, tried to get the book back

" Cut it out" she said reaching for the book, the boy ran out of the kitchen his sister chasing after him

" Tai give it back" she yelled, the boy Tai didn't listen, a white cat creature was sleeping on the couch woke up, she did like her cat naps to be disturb, she got up and snatched the book out of Tai's hands

" if you don't mind I like my naps to be quiet" she jumped down to the floor and handed the book back to the girl

" Thank's Gatomon" the girl told the cat digimon

" sure thing Kari" Gatomon walked back to the couch and curled back to sleep, Tai glared down at the Digimon, ever since MaloMyotismon was defeated and the digidestined got to have there digimon live with them, Gatomon has been polite to the Kamiya's, and has irritated Tai

" little miss perfect Furball" Tai grumbled, then Tai' and Kari's mother returned from the store, she walked into the kitchen

"oh I see you making Chocolates" she said " just clean up when your done ok" there mom was cut off by a bad stench in the house, Tai and Kari smelled it too, they looked in the only direction that it came from, The bathroom!

" Tai were you the last to use the toilet?" she asked

" no" Tai said " maybe dad was in there" he suggested, the door to the bathroom opened and instead of a person a orange dinosaur came out with newspaper rolled under his arms, he looked up at the kamiya family who were disgusted by his stench

" Agumon!" all three said

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsewhere, another digidestined was making Chocolates, she had shoulder length rust color hair, she just finished her last batch

" What you doing Sora!" a pink bird Digimon approached from behind the girl

" oh Biyomon you startled me" the girl named Sora said, she quickly wraped up the Chocolates in plastic wrap and lined them up with the other, Biyomon poked her head up on the counter

" oh that's pretty Sora" she said but still had no idea what the little gifts of Chocolate were for " what are they?"

" where Chocolates" Sora explained " on Valentines day I'm giving every one including the digimon a valentine present, and some give Chocolates to those they care for the most". Biyomon notice one of the chocolates were different from the rest

" why is this one different?" she pointed, Sora blushed

" uh that's one special" she tried to explain with out feeling embarrassed, Byiomon spotted a extra apron, walking over she put it on her self, then walked over to Sora to show off

" I wanna make Chocolates too" she chirped, Sora giggled at her Digimon but know Biyomon she was determine

" ok but first wash your wings" she told her.

* * *

it's been along time since I've watched the Digimon series ( not the newer series caused they suck) so correct me if I've got Tai and Kari's house location wrong and is it just me or is Agumon the only Digimon who has to crap a lot?


	2. Davis dream has been interupted

The next day another digidestined was mopping, he laid flat out on his desk, he knew tomorrow was valentines day.

o0o0o0

_" uh Davis" Kari said to him, the boy named Davis turned to her, the girl blushed, then she handed him a big Valentine Chocolate_

_" is this for me?" he asked_

_" yes Davis, I all ways though of you as a handsome brave man, T.K is so wimpy, accept this Chocolate as well as my love"_

_Davis began to laughed like he just over came an obstacle in the the corner was another boy_

_" oh Davis I'm sorry for steal the girl you love away from you" the boy said, then he got on his hands and knees and began to beg forgiveness, _

_" Kari my darling come to me" Davis said with arms wide open, Kari leaped into his arms the two laughed at the boy._

_o0o0o0  
_

" Davis" a voice called to him, Davis was on his desk drooling " Davis"

"_ come Kari let us go on a picnic of romance"_

" DAVIS MOTOMIYA!" Davis final woke up, it was the teacher, she was not happy with students

"uh yes ma'am" Davi sat up strait in his desk, the teacher shook her head

" Davis next time dream of math class instead of Kari Kamiya" this cause the class to laugh at Davis, the bell ring and the teacher concluded her lesson and assigned them homework, , Davis slunk in his seat, looking over he watched Kari the girl he was in love with talking to another girl, then the same boy from his dream came over talking to them, Davis clenched his fist when he saw this boy.

" Hey Kari" the boy approached, Kari looked up at him from her seat

" oh hey T. K" she greeted him. Davis hated T.K he hated him for stealing Kari from him

o0o00o0o0o0o0

" you should of seen my dad last night" Kari began talking, Davis couldn't help but listen in " he was all like' Agumon next time open the window i don't like to take a bath in a stinky room" she tried to impersonate her father from last night. T.K laughed at Kari's story. if you look you can see a aura of flames around Davis.

" hey Kari I'm going to the vending machine want a drink?" T.K asked

" water is fine" Kari told him, T.K left the class room. Davis saw a golden opportunity to talk with Kari, quickly he occupied a empty desk

" hey Kari" he said acting as smooth as he can, Kari was not buying this, she knew what Davis was up to

" yes Davis?" she asked him, Davis rolled his eyes

"I was wondering if theirs any one in particular that you giving a Valentine too tomorrow" he asked.

" sorry Davis " she turn her attention from him, the wold crumbled into pieces Davis felt like he was falling for ever.

o0o0o0o0o

Later in the after noon Davis hasn't moved from his bed, his Digimon DemiVeemon jumped on his back to get up but that didn't work, then his room door opened and a girl with spiky hair poked her head in

" hey what wrong with you?" she asked. Davis didn't pay any attention to his older sister , his sister sighed " well I've got work to do don't bother me" she slammed the door, Davis still didn't move.

* * *

uh..yeah I think I misspelled Davis name, enjoy this Chapter


	3. digimon can fall in love

finaly the day came, it was valentines day, Sora and Biyomon walked to school, Sora had her chocolates in a basket, Biyomon had her close to her heart, Sora notice Biyomon, chocolate getting deformed

" uh Biyomon you do know chocolate melts? she asked. the pink bird Digimon snapped from her thoughts

" uh thanks sora" she took extra caution to the chocolate

" so who's the cocolate for?" Sora had to asked, she thought it was cute for her digimon to have feelings for another

"I'll see you after school" Biyomon quickly said avoiding the question, she took off into the sky with her chocolate under one wing and the other used for flight.

o0o0o0o0oo

Matt Ishida another Digidestined was not looking forward to this day, he knew what would happen

_girls after girls would be throw Chocolates and other Valantine gifts at him, a sea of valentine presents would swallow him whole_

" is some wrong Matt?" a creature with blue striped fur and a horn asked. Matt looked down at his Digimon

" no" Matt told his Digimon " I'll see you after school Gabumon" he headed to the school building, Gabumon took one last look at Matt then went to find a place to hide untill school was over. on his way he spotted Biyomon in a hurry

" oh hello Biyomon how are..." but the pink bird just ran past him, Gabumon scratched his head and decided to follow her just in case she got get hurt.

o0o0o0o0o

at middle School another female digidestined named Yolei said good by to her Digimon Hawkmon before she headed off to class her digimon a male bird digimon

" behave your self ok" she said " and maybe some one might give you a present" she teased,

" now now Yolei" he scolded her " you better get to class and don't be late"

" ok, ok" Yolei told him " see ya Hawkmon" she ran into the building. Hawkmon closed his eyes and calmed him self down

" what am I going to do with her" he asked him self, then he saw Biyomon approach him

" hi Hawkmon" she began to blush

" yes what is it?" Hawkmon asked unaware of the situation " is another digimon picking on you?". Biyomon shook her head , she held out the chocolate

" I...I made this for you, with help from Sora" she told him, Hawkmon looked at the chocolate, then he pointed at himself

" for me?" he asked " is it my birthday?"

" no today's Valentines day" she explained " and I wanted to experience it my self so here" she held it out for Hawkmon to take the chocolate. Hawkmon took the chocolate

" thank you" he said Biyomon felt extremely happy

" well I got to get back to Sora's school" she flapped her wings " see you latter, enjoy" she took off into the sky. unaware to the two bird digimon Gabumon was watching them, some how he had a feeling that he never felt before, it felt like his heart just crumbled to pieces.

* * *

ok ok you may not like the parring in this Chapter

I don't remember season 2 of digimon that much so i wasn't sure about the interaction between Biyomon and Hawkmon. but I made them a couple base of the fact they are both bird digimon


	4. two broken hearts

the rest of the Digidestined's valentines day was interesting, Ken Ichijouji once was the Digimon empire who enslaved many digimon but now a good guy , he received chocolates from a few girls, Izzy Izumi another Digidestined got a valentine from a girl in the same club he was in.

Kari was sitting at her desk, she placed two heart shaped chocolates in her desk, she was waiting for the right moment to give them out, Davis was praying that Kari would give him a valentine day present.

Meanwhile Sora was working up the courage to open a classroom door, she had her special valentine to give to the person she loved the most. A pat on the shoulder startled her, turning around it was Tai Kamiya

" Well what are you waiting for" Tai asked " go on in and give Matt his present" He had his hand on the door handle " if your not going to do it I will" he slid the door open

" Hey Matt" Tai called but he froze, Sora walked in a froze too, inside was Matt but also was Davis sister Jun, she was trying to get Matt to take her Valentine gift, she spotted Sora and gave her a dirty look saying that she won. Sora dropped her present and ran out of the room

" Sora" Tai called after her.

o0o0o0o0o

Sora ran out into the school yard, she ran until she came across the base ball field, the field was up on a hill, a tree planted by the field gave shade under a bench, Sora took the opportunity to sit on the bench to rest. Jun's nasty smirk stayed in her head, She knew Jun wasn't a mean girl but when it came to Matt she makes sure every girl doesn't go any where near him, lately she gets jealous when Sora is with him.

Sora thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Gabumon walking over and sitting down on the same bench she was on.

" Hey Gabumon what wrong?" she asked, Gabumon looked up at her then went back to his sulking

" I think Matt's sulking has caught me" he said, Sora knew it was a joke but knows it wasn't right to laugh

" while are you sulking?" she asked. Gabumon though about telling her, Sora was his friend and he could trust her

" I didn't think it was possible but Digimon can fall in love" he begun " but the Digimon I fell in love doesn't like me"

" oh Gabumon" she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder " what make you say that?"

" she gave a valentine to another Digimon" he told her, Sora knew who this Digimon he was talking about it was Biyomon, Sora hugged the talking fur horned Digimon

" I'm sorry" she said, Gabumon, hugged back and let tears fall from his face.

* * *

ok I know you all might not like the paring Sora /Matt you might say it should be Tai and Sora but you'll just have to wait and see. as for Jun, you would think she would see Sora as a rival.


	5. The first present has been givin

hey guys sorry it's been along time but I think I'll try to update this story more since my writer's block for this one is gone!.

* * *

Gatomon was sleeping in a tree near the middle school building next to her a pudgy creature with bat wings for ears was sleeping too. the two were really good friends sometimes they would wonder the hall's of there human partners school.

Kari's English class just ended, it was the right time to give her chocolate. Davis one desk next to her watched, she opened her desk and took out one of the heart chocolates, she got up, taking a few steps to the person she wanted to give the candy too Davis saw and his Jaw dropped.

T.K was laughing with some of his classmates, Kari approached carefully, he looked up at her

" Hey Kari" he said, he noticed the present " what you got there?" the class mates who were chatting decided to leave T.K alone with her. Kari handed him the chocolate

" Here" she smiled " I hope you like it, there even enough to share with Patamon"

T.K took the candy " thank you Kari" he said, Davis was about to blow when the science teacher came in, all the students returned to there seat. Davis begun to draw nasty stick figures of T.K in a horrible painful demise. after the lesson some of the female classmates gathered around Kari's desk

" so Kari, did T.K like his present?" one asked

" yeah he did" she told her

" and who's the other present for?" another asked, Davis over hearing the conversation got excited when the girl mentioned another present

_I knew it Kari does care she even got me a present_

" it's a secret" Kari told her friends " I have to wait till after school to give it to him". Davis quickly wrote in his note book to remind himself to find Kari after school.

Matt didn't know what to do, he walked over to the present that was dropped next to Tai and picked it up looking at it

" did Sora make this?" he asked Tai

" I guess" Tai answered " you should go find her" he suggested, Matt agreed with him, Jun didn't

" Hey what about me!" Jun asked, the boys turn to her

" sorry Jun" Matt told her, he ran out of the room

" but Matt!" she started to wine, Tai had a goofy grin on his face and approached her

" Hey Jun , how about you give that chocolate to me?" he asked, Jun glared at him

" No way, this is for Matt and Matt only" she told him

" oh come on Jun think of those who didn't get any chocolate" he told her

" No means no" she ran out of the room clutching to her chocolate, Tai smirked to himself, he has manage to give Matt time to find Sora. " Wait Jun can you give me a hug instead?" he called After her

" GET AWAY TAI!" Jun shriked down the hall. Tai was enjoying this to much!

Matt Found Sora with Gabumon, He had never seen his Digimon this sad before, and Sora was with him comforting the poor creature. Sora noticed Matt's presences but went back to stroking the digimon's head

" what's up with him?" he asked Sora looked up at the boy standing in front of her

" Gabumon got his heart broken" she said turning back to the digimon in her arms. Matt sighed, he with out asking sat down next to Sora

" I'm sorry" he said. Sora turn to face him " I'm sorry you saw that, Jun is just to persistent, she never give up"

" it's ok Matt" Sora said " I understand, your a famous of course girl's will be running after you". Matt chuckled, it was true but that's price one must pay to be famous.

" by the way" Matt dug into his school uniform jacket and pulled out the present Sora made, Seeing that the red head girl begun to blush, Matt only looking into her blushing face smiling " thank you for the present". Sora nodded her head in agreement, the two after settling there situation decided to focuse on Gabumon's.

" Patamon" T.K called for his Digimon, up in the tree Patamon heard his name being called

" it's T.K" he said " I wonder what he wants",he flapped his ears and descended from the tree,

" there you are " T.K said, he opened up the chocolate that Kari gave him, he broke off a piece " wants some Valentine candy"

" Ok T.K" Patamon said looking at the piece he was given

" did you by any chance get that from Kari?" a voice called out right before Patamon took a bite. T.K and Patamon looked up at the same tree that his digimon was in to find Gatomon sitting on one of the branches. She carfuly climbed down like a regular cat would and then walked over to them on her two feet

" uh yeah" TK. answered " would you like some?"

" no thanks" Gatomon politely said " Kari made that for you guy's" she then walked off leave Patamon and T.K. confused over what just happened.

* * *

can any one guess who Kari going to give her second chocolate too? will Matt and Sora be able to help Gabumon? Find out in the next chapter


	6. It takes two to Tango in the hallway!

Gatomon bored from waiting outside for school to end decided to roam the hall's. She was careful to hide if any one was coming her to her another digimon was wondering the halls too, this digimon resembled a blue dragon.

Veemon who decided to skip out on Davis's Gym call was wondering the halls hoping to find any left over's in the hall's garbage,He noticed Gatomon walking opposite of him, the blue digiomon went after her.

Gatomon!" he called, Gatomon turning her head cringed, to her Veemon was just as annoying as Davis's mega crush on Kari only worse. Veemon caught up to her, and judging by the stench of his breath she could tell he's been the garbage eating leftover lunches.

" Yes Veemon?' she asked trying really hard not to yell at him for his horrible breath.

" what you doing in the school halls?" Veemon asked, Gatomon sighed, can't Veemon be that boring

" I was just on my way back out side" she said, Gatomon tried to walk past him but felt her right paw taken into Veemon;s right hand.

" Wait Gatomon" he said, Gatomon stopped, Veemon begun to smile " let me show you how I've improved on my dancing.

_I got a bad feeling about this_. Gatomon was pulled into Veemon, he then started to dance the Tango, of course his version of the Tango was rougher and it was making the poor cat digimon dizzy.

" where..did...you..learn..you..dancing from?" Gatomon tried to speak as Veemon kept dancing with her

" A show that Davis's sister Jun watches. I think it's called Star's with the dancing" Veemon answered while pulling Gatomon for the dip then twirled her around. the dance ended with Gatomon falling on her rear dizzy out of her mind. she got up and started to walked away. Gatomon couldn't believe Veemon forced her to tango and the worst part was his smelly breath, she almost passed out from the whole experience.

Veemon watched her swaying side to side down the hall, he scratched his head " huh, maybe I should re-watch Stars with the dancing again" shrugging his shoulders he decided to go back to see if Davis's gym class was over.

* * *

I think I've made an error with Davis in this chapter, I wasn't sure I should of left it a s Davis or Davis's. another mistake I made was I totally forgot, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon stay in there in-train forms in the real world( whoops!). for the sake of this story lets say the learn to stay in there rookie forms over the past year. And I don't support VeemonXGatomon at all this was just a fun little chapter to write!

And I could imagine Veemon smelling left over food in the garbage and would go and eat it if he had the chance. Sorry to all you Veemon lovers out there.

Oh do you get what Veemon was referring to when he told Gatomon where he learn to dance?.


	7. Jun's confession

Sora and Matt were still find away to help Gabumon. Gabumon looking up at his friends slid off the bench.

" where you going Gabumon?' Matt asked

" I want to be alone for a while, please don't worry about me" he said walking away from them.

" poor guy He must realy be hurt". Matt said. Sora remembered something

" That's it" she cried getting off the bench " I made some chocolates for the digimon, maybe I could give Gabumon his and say it's from Biyomon". Matt shook his head no

" let's not" he said " besides he might think were teasing him if we do that"

" sorry" Sora said sitting back down

" hey don't give up" Matt said placing a hand on her shoulder. the two stared into each others eyes.

" Why you little tramp!" a voice shriek causing the two to look up at the new comer, It was Jun, Tai was right behind her, he gave a sheepish grin, know he failed to leave Matt alone with Sora. Matt and Sora got off the bench facing Jun who had her hands on her hips.

" Jun what's going on?" Sora approached her, Jun taking her left hand off her hip bitched slapped Sora across the face, shocking the boys .

" how dare you" she begun" I can't believe you beet me to him" her anger expression soon softened " I'm sorry I slapped you" now Sora, Matt, and Tai were confused, did Jun just switch? first she was mad and now she was apologizing, what's with this girl?.

" It's just " Jun continued " I've like Matt way before he started his band" tears fell from her face " I though I would be the one for him but when you came into the picture Sora I saw your bond with Matt stronger then my attempts to impress him" Jun let her hands slide off her hips and then they tighten into a fist " I saw you as my rival for Matt's affection but now it clear to me" then she bowed " please forgive me and I hope you and Matt have a wonderful future together" she then took off leave Matt, Sora and Tai confused.

* * *

I know, I know, Theirs not much to work with Jun I mean I think she was just created just to be there ( like Bra from DragonballGt). and I heard she backs off after she learns to accept Matt's love for Sora. I wanted to fist make a cat fight scene but it just some how drifted to this, please don't hate me for the way I made Jun turn out.


	8. Mimi's Valentine and Joe's suprise

Mimi over in American was just getting used to the American version of Valentines day, at her school she found boys after boys giving her presents. To her it's like White day except she didn't have to give the boy's anything. Mimi was in the computer lab having a video chat with one of the digidestin, and it just happened to be Joe, who didn't really want o hear about Mimi's constants valentine gifts, as you can see Joe hasn't gotten one present from any of the girls at his school.

" oh cheer up Joe" Mimi squeaked " maybe theirs a girl you just haven't noticed yet"

" gee thanks Mimi" Joe said sarcastically. Mimi then looked at her clock

" got to go Joe, study hall is almost over bye" she then logged off. Joe sighed, just then a girl fell on her face entering the computer room, she had blond hair and was adjusting her glasses. then she scrambled to picked up her things, Joe noticing the clumsy girl got on his knees to help her out

" oh I'm sorry!" she squeaked

" it's ok" Joe told her he neatly got her notebooks all in a even row he the handed it to her. Taking her books she noticed Joe was trying to hide his depression.

" are you ok?" she asked, Joe who was trying to avoid eye contact some how got captured by the girl's beautiful green eyes hiding under her glasses.

" yeah..I'm..fine he said. The girl smiled having her back pack with her she took it off her back and unzipped it, she pulled out a small bag filled with little heart chocolates and placed them into his hand, Joe looked down at he chocolate then back at her

" these...are..for...me" he asked pointing at himself with his free hand. the girl nodded

" yes" she squeaked " I've admired you for a very long time and I know I'm only a freshman and your a junior but please accept my present for you" she started to blush " my name is Haley, Haley Tokita". Haley got up and bushed the dust off her uniform

" let's meet again Joe" and quickly disappeared, leaving Joe confused and some what happy that he got his first valentine from a real girl and not his mother.

Back in America After Mimi logged off she sighed, she knew Joe was a hopeless guy when it come to girls but hopefully her advice would help him in the future.

" Hey Mimi we got to get going or we'll be late" a boy with blond hair stood in the door way, it was Michael Washington, and Mimi and him have been dating over a year.

" Coming Michael" Mimi grabbed her bag as the two walked down the hall hand in hand, of course Michael stop to give Mimi his valentine gift to her

" happy valentines day Mimi" he said giving her a rose

" oh Michael you so sweet!" Mimi squealed in delight, out of the many gifts she received today, Michael always seemed to be the best no matter what

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm not a Izzy/ Mim suporter. I've know you all be beggin Koumi but I'm not seeing the chemistry between those two. And as for Haley, she just a one shot character nothing more. and I think in 2027 of the last episode I think Mimi might ended up marry Michael.

Sorry all you Izzy/Mim Mimi/Joe supporters out there


	9. Gentle Digifluff!

Patamon after having some of Tk.s Chocolate was sleeping off his sweet snack. his sleeping was interrupted by a bump against the tree he was in and looking down it was Gatomon, Gatomon was still dizzy and leaned up against the tree. Patamon flew down to her inspecting what just happened.

" Gatomon are you ok?" the little digimon asked. Gatomon's eye's flutter open at first she though she saw Angamon, rubbing her eyes instead it was Patamon.

" yes I'm fine" the cat digimon spoke getting up " I've just had a bad encounter with Veemon" she stretched

" what happen?" Patamon asked. Gatomoned sighed

" Veemon made me dance with him" she said " he claimed he learn his dancing off of TV"

" TV?" Patamon drew his little stubby paw to his chin and though over this then he looked up " oh I know what your talking about" he cried, he levitated to eye level with Gatomon " T.K's mom watches that show each night and I know some of the performances are rough but there are some which are gentle" he took Gatomon's paw into his " let me show you".

Patamon gently spun around with Gatomon, his ears kept him afloat as he glided the cat digimon along the school yard then they ended up doing the tango dip and all Gatomon felt her cheek burn red, she had never felt this way and Patamon was so nice with her. Patamon ended the dancing with a bow and Gatomon bowed back.

" oh my" Gatomon tried to hide her blush, Patamon took the opportunity to plant a little peck on her cheek then he flew back up into the tree

" see you after school Gatomon" he called. Gatomon still stun over the dancing and the kiss she plopped under the tree in the shade trying to figure out what just happened to her.

* * *

Digi-Fluff! well Lord Pata asked if there was going to be any Gatomon and Patamon fluff or romance well for now here's some fluff.

Wondering why Gatomon though she saw Angamon, well if you look at it bright sunlight mixed with orange Fur and Gatomon blurry Vision, you can probably end up seeing things.

I'm still iffy one PataXGato but if I read enough fanfic I might get used to it.


End file.
